


Amor Est Vitae Essentia

by Raven_Shadowrose



Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Soulmate Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 09:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10896468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_Shadowrose/pseuds/Raven_Shadowrose
Summary: Obi-Wan discovers a bond he never knew existed with a friend of his and it almost leads to disasterous consequences for them both.....





	Amor Est Vitae Essentia

**Author's Note:**

> The title stands for love is the essence of life.

Title: Amor Est Vitae Essentia

Rating: T and up

Author: Raven Shadowrose

Pairing: Obi-Wan x OC

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Star Wars characters that appear here, Master Venara Kala is my property as is this work of fiction. I do not give permission for this to be reposted anywhere else.

* * *

Master Venara Kala walked through the Jedi temple on Coruscant, she was looking for Obi-Wan as she needed to talk to him about something important. She had meditated on her problem for a few days and now she needed to tell him how she felt. She thought that it was the only way to resolve everything and resume her life as a Jedi. She sensed she was getting near to where Obi-Wan was and she turned the corner to find him stood with Master Yoda and Master Qui-Gon. Obi-Wan had attained the rank of Master a year after she had. He had been given it for defeating the Sith Lord Darth Maul on Naboo. Master Qui-Gon had barely escaped the encounter with his life. It pleased Venara to see Qui-Gon recovering from his injuries. Obi-Wan loved his Master like a father, it would have devastated him had he died. She loved him too, he had always had a kind word for her when he took over her training after her Master had died.

Whereas Obi-Wan had been given his rank by fighting a Sith, Venara had gone through the Trials of Knighthood. The Trials had been hard and she had been relieved when she passed them, she still remembered them, even though it had been a year since she had undertaken them. Venara waited until Master Yoda and Master Qui-Gon had left Obi-Wan alone and then she approached him. “Obi-Wan, might I talk to you, if that's all right?”

“Venara, it is good to see you, I sense you are troubled, what is the matter?” Venara looked around and then she pulled Obi-Wan to the back of the room.

Obi-Wan was perplexed as to why Venara was behaving the way she was, he couldn't understand it. They had been friends for a long time and he had never seen her behaving this way before. “Venara, what is going on?”

“I have something I need to tell you, something very important.”

“What is it?”

“I have meditated on this for days and I know that the only way to deal with it is to tell you.”

“Tell me what?”

“I have feelings for you, I have tried to meditate on them and see if I release them to the Force, but I can't. The feelings are still here, they are getting stronger. I love you, I know it is against the Code, but it is how I feel.” Obi-Wan just stared at Venara, he had no idea what he was going to do or say. He turned away from her, he needed time to think about what she had just said to him.

Tumultuous thoughts made their way through Obi-Wan's head, he had not expected Venara to say anything like that to him. He was reminded of the time he had fallen in love with the Duchess Satine of Mandalore. He had talked through his feelings with Master Yoda who had reminded him of the Code he had sworn to live by. He had eventually released those feelings for Satine to the Force and chose to live by the Code of the Jedi. There were times when he still thought about how she had made him feel. There had been a time when he found himself wanting to feel like that again. Every time it happened he released how he felt to the Force and turned away from the attachment he had to the woman in front of him. He looked at Venara, she was still waiting for him to say something. He turned to face her and he folded his arms across his chest. Love changed people, it made them act in irrational ways, it made them go to the Dark Side. He had to resist love and the temptation to fall into the dark that it brought. Obi-Wan frowned, love was forbidden by the council, except in special circumstances. If two Jedi were in a soulmate bond then they had permission to be together, if the bond was not honoured it had the power to kill them both through their unrequited feelings. He had never heard of it happening, perhaps it was just a myth.

Venara watched Obi-Wan, he was obviously thinking about what she had just said. She was nervous that he might not feel the same way about her. “Obi-Wan, say something,” she said quietly.

“Say something? Okay, I will. Have you forgotten we are bound by the Jedi Code not to form attachments? Have you forgotten the people we are supposed to serve?”

“Of course not. Do you think I can help how I feel? I have tried to release it to the Force, but these feelings I have for you just keep coming back.”

“Then you're not trying hard enough, Venara.” She sensed that Obi-Wan was mad at her for telling him how she felt about him. She was worried, what if she had now lost one of the only real friends she had in this temple? She lowered her eyes, she did not want to see his judgement of her and her feelings for him in his eyes. It saddened her to think she had previously thought they might have a soulmate bond, she was obviously wrong, Obi-Wan felt nothing for her.

A few moments passed and Obi-Wan noticed how Venara had stopped looking at him, she had obviously thought she would get a better reaction from him. Why was she not able to be happy with the friendship they shared? Why had she felt the need to develop feelings for him? He pushed down at the feelings for her inside himself that were trying to escape. Part of him was happy that she had admitted feeling something for him. It was as though his heart and feelings were reaching towards hers. The Jedi Master part of him pushed down the happiness and his feelings, he had to set an example to the Padawans and Younglings in the Jedi Temple. “Venara, you are wrong to feel this way about anyone, you are a Jedi, you must rise above how you feel.” He studied her face for a moment and then he continued. “I harbour no romantic feelings for you,” he said, as a voice whispered in his head that he was a liar. “Our relationship will remain strictly professional from now on, you will only address me when you need to talk about Jedi business. I will refer to you as Master Kala and you will refer to me as Master Kenobi.” Obi-Wan saw tears gather in Venara's eyes, though he pretended he had not seen them. If he admitted he had it would have made him feel very guilty for making her cry.

Venara tried to hold back the tears, she had not expected that Obi-Wan would react so badly to knowing how she felt about him. She gathered her courage and tried to hold together her heart, it felt as though it was breaking. She was still in shock, Obi-Wan had ended their friendship, he had all but told her he did not wish to speak to her any longer. She forced herself to look him in the eyes and she took in a few deep breaths to steady herself. “Very well, Master Kenobi, I will abide by your wishes.” She heard the shakiness in her voice and she turned around and walked away from the man she had always viewed as a friend. She hurried her steps when her tears started to fall, she did not want anyone in the temple to see her cry.

Obi-Wan watched as Venara hurried away from him, part of him felt guilty, he had obviously hurt her. He had only done it to protect her, if anything happened between them then they would both be banished from the Jedi Order. His heart constricted at the thought she might never speak to him again. He felt as though he had handled Venara's feelings for him very badly. He wanted to succeed as a Jedi Knight, he was still new to it. The council would take a dim view of him breaking any part of the Code so soon. He rubbed his hand over his face, he would have to apologise to Venara for how he had spoken to her. He should have been kinder to her. Venara's friendship meant a lot to Obi-Wan, he might have lost her as a friend for good now. Obi-Wan sighed, he would give her some time alone and then he would go and talk to her. He promised he would try to make it right, that he would try and take back his harsh words.

It felt like a long time to Venara as she quickly walked through the temple to her quarters. She locked the door with the Force and then she sat down on her bed. She buried her head in her hands and cried, everything felt very bleak. She wondered if Obi-Wan would ever forgive her for falling in love with him. She mentally berated herself for telling him how she felt, she should have kept it to herself. She felt that by telling him about her feelings she had lost him forever. She lay back on her bed and she let the tears fall, her heart felt as though it was splitting into pieces. She rested her hand over it to try and ease the pain of the memories of the friend she had lost.

Qui-Gon felt the disturbance in the Force, something big was happening, something bad. He had felt a ripple of pain and anguish through the Force, though he knew not where it was coming from. Qui-Gon felt his former Padawan, Obi-Wan, was thinking about something that he had said to someone he cared for. He felt guilt coming through the bond with Obi-Wan that had never truly been severed. He found Obi-Wan sat by the fountain in the meditation room and staring into the water. “Is there something you wish to talk about, Obi-Wan?”

“Master, I think I have done wrong.”

“What is it you have done wrong?”

“I hurt Venara, I told her I have no feelings for her when she told me she has them for me.”

“I see. You think that by abiding by the Code then you will be able to remain a Jedi and so will she. You want to protect her.”

“What do I do? I will be lucky if she ever speaks to me again after what I said.”

“You know what you need to do, you need to apologise and ask her to forgive you.”

“I can't do it alone, Master, will you come with me?” Qui-Gon nodded his agreement, he sensed his former Padawan and friend needed his support.

Venara buried her head in the quilt on her bed as cried out in pain, she did not want anyone else to hear her. The pain in her heart was growing stronger, it was agony. She shivered as she felt her body start to grow cold. She felt so tired, as though her feelings for Obi-Wan were weighing her down. She pressed both hands to her heart to try and stop it hurting, was this what a broken heart felt like? Tears etched their way down her face, she felt as though she was dying. She tried to send a message to Qui-Gon through the Force, but she couldn't make it work. She felt as though her connection to everything and everyone had been cut off. Venara's eyes fluttered closed, her last thought was that she hoped death would come quickly to stop the pain she was feeling.

Obi-Wan stopped outside Venara's quarters, he stared at the door as though it was going to bite him. He knocked twice on the door and waited, no sound came from the other side. He knocked again and this time he called out Venara's name. “Maybe she doesn't want to talk to me.” He sighed in defeat, the door was locked with the Force. He could release the lock on it, though he wanted her to open the door and let him in. He turned to Qui-Gon and he noticed the worried look on his face. “Master, what is it?”

“I can usually sense Venara because she briefly trained with me during your apprenticeship after her first Master died. I can't sense her, it is as though she is not there.”

“Not there? What do you mean?”

“There is a blank spot in the Force where she should be. Break the door down, something is wrong.” Obi-Wan used the Force to open the door, he was panicking, what had happened to Venara after she had hurried away from him?

Qui-Gon rushed into the room where Venara lay on the bed, she was pale and cold to the touch. “Venara, Venara, can you hear me?” Her eyes were closed and she made no movement in response to him shouting her name. He placed a hand over her heart and one on her head and used the Force to sense what was happening to her. Qui-Gon gasped as he felt the pain echoing through Venara's body and spirit, it was overwhelming. He breathed through it and searched through the pain, he needed to find out what was wrong with her. He focused on her heart and he gripped the covers on the bed to help keep him upright. The pain he was sensing was almost unbearable for him, he had an idea it was a lot worse for Venara. Qui-Gon pulled back his consciousness from Venara's mind and spirit and he looked at Obi-Wan, the tears evident in his eyes.

The tears in Qui-Gon's eyes made Obi-Wan fear the worse. “What's wrong with her?”

“Her heart is broken.”

“A broken heart, how, it's not a real thing, is it?”

“Her feelings for you are part of a bigger picture. You have not realised it but the two of you have a soulmate bond. Venara felt it before you did, which is why she told you how she felt about you. When she admitted how she felt to you, her part of the bond became stronger.” Obi-Wan stared at his former Master, a heavy feeling in his heart. “When you denied how you felt about Venara, your part of the bond became weaker. The soulmate bond is unfulfilled, her feelings have nowhere to go because you refused them. Her feelings for you are literally breaking her heart, they are killing her.”

“How did I not know about it?” Obi-Wan said, the horror of what he had done starting to hit him.

“Sometimes people don't, what matters is what you do now you do know.” Obi-Wan covered his mouth with his hand, if she died then he would be responsible for Venara's death.

Qui-Gon put his hands on Obi-Wan's shoulders and he looked into his eyes. “Obi-Wan, you can try to save her life if you act now. You need to regenerate your half of the bond.”

“Will it work?”

“You need to try, I do not know if it is too late, but you need to try quickly.” Obi-Wan nodded and he sat by Venara's side, he took her hand in his and he gasped at how cold it was. He reached out to her consciousness with the Force, it was weak, very weak, she was almost gone. “Venara, I'm sorry. I was mean and I was harsh. I made you believe I do not feel anything for you, yet that is so far from the truth.” He squeezed her hand gently. “I was afraid that I would lose you if my feelings came out, that we would be banished from the Jedi Order and split up forever.” Obi-Wan looked at Venara, tears gathering in his eyes. “Now, I might lose you anyway, because I was a coward. It is my fault this is happening to you.” Obi-Wan stroked her hand as the tears spilled from his eyes.

Qui-Gon watched his former Padawan as he sat with Venara, her Force signature was still weak, she was giving into death. He had to believe that Obi-Wan could bring her back. “Venara, please don't go,” Obi-Wan said to her as he stroked her hair. “Please don't leave, you are needed here.” He heard the break in Obi-Wan's voice, it was obvious he was crying. “If you die I don't know what I will do.”

“Obi-Wan, keep going, keep talking,” Qui-Gon said as he put his hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder, lending him some of his strength as he talked to Venara. “I remember you from our Padawan days, you always had a smile for me, always. You lit up the room just by walking into it.” Qui-Gon squeezed Obi-Wan's shoulder to give him a bit of support and reassurance.

Obi-Wan placed his hand over Venara's heart. “You've always had a kind heart, always have time for every youngling that needs a bit of reassurance. I broke that heart with my unkind words, I'm sorry.” He took a breath and continued. “I broke the thing I love the most about you.” He moved onto the bed and enclosed Venara into his arms, his fingers gently caressing her face. “I've always thought you were beautiful, always.” Obi-Wan pressed a kiss to her lips and her forehead. “I'll tell you every day for the rest of our lives if you stay with me. Please don't leave me.” Obi-Wan was getting desperate, she was still slipping away from him.

A few moments passed with Obi-Wan looking down at Venara as he held her. He pressed another kiss to her lips and his hand settled over her heart again. “Venara, I do love you. I'm sorry I lied to you, I'm sorry I've been such a fool.” Obi-Wan broke down as he held her close to him, his tears streaming down his face as he buried his head in her hair. “Please don't die, please don't leave me,” he whispered brokenly. “I love you,” he whispered again as if it was some magical spell that would bring her back to him.

Qui-Gon looked up as he felt Venara's Force signature strengthen, Obi-Wan was finally getting through to her. “Obi-Wan, its working. Use the Force to show her how you see her, drop it into her mind, allow it to heal her heart.” He placed one hand on Venara's head and held her other hand in his as Obi-Wan worked on crafting an image of Venara and how he saw her in his mind. Qui-Gon used the Force to send some warmth and strength to Venara, she needed all the help she could get right now. Obi-Wan's words had started working, but she was far from out of danger. He carried on stroking her hand and using the Force to strengthen her as Obi-Wan worked. Qui-Gon was finding it hard to keep going as he was still recovering from the fight with Darth Maul, he could worry about himself later though.

Obi-Wan crafted images of Venara in his mind; from times they had been on missions together, the times she had made him smile, to the time when she'd held him after Qui-Gon had been injured in the battle with Darth Maul. He added ones of her smiling or taking care of a class of younglings. He used the Force to send them to Venara. “This is how I see you; strong, brave, wise, compassionate, beautiful.” His voice cracked on the last word, he had buried his feelings so deep and yet, they had always been there. “The universe needs people like you Venara, people who bring out the best in those around them. I'm not ready to let you go just yet.” Obi-Wan squeezed her hand and carried on projecting images of how he saw her into her mind. “I love you, please come back,” he whispered into her mind over the images.

Words started making sense to Venara, she had retreated inside herself to try and escape the pain that was running through her body. She heard Obi-Wan talking to her and telling her he loved her. She saw the images of herself he was sending her and heard him begging her to come back. She felt the pain in her chest start to ease a little bit. Venara saw a shimmering light blue thread, it seemed to lead out of where she had retreated to and up to Obi-Wan. The thread had been dull and black before, now it had a gentle glow. She reached out and touched it, it was warm and pleasant to hold on to. As she held it, she felt warmth flood through her body. She knew that if she followed the thread it would lead her back to the world of the living.

Obi-Wan watched Venara, he saw a smile appear on her lips and tears run down her face, he gently wiped them away with his fingers. He turned to look at his Master, he was still holding Venara's hand and his other hand rested on her forehead. Qui-Gon looked exhausted, helping Venara had taken a lot out of him. “Master,” Obi-Wan said quietly. “Has anything changed? Is she going to be all right?”

“She is over the worst, it will be some time before she wakes up, she has been through quite the ordeal, as have you. How do you feel, is there anything different?”

“I can sense something, it feels as though there is a thread joining us together.”

“That's good, it is your soulmate bond with Venara repairing itself.”

“How can I feel it now when I couldn't before?”

“You are letting yourself feel it, you told her you love her, it has opened you up to the bond you share with her. In time it will grow stronger.”

“What is going to happen now? What will the Council say?”

“Let me handle the Council, you focus on your time with Venara, she still needs you.” Obi-Wan carefully lay Venara back on the pillow, she was still pale, but she was warm.

Qui-Gon watched as Obi-Wan kissed Venara on the forehead and lay down next to her, his hand moved over her waist and up to her hair. He stroked her hair and he buried his head into her neck “I love you,” Obi-Wan whispered and Qui-Gon smiled. He was about to get up and back out of the room when he heard Obi-Wan speak. “Master, stay, I think she needs us both.”

“Very well, I'll stay.” He sat on the opposite side of the bed and rested his hand on Venara's head, he concentrated on finding her consciousness, it was easier this time. The pain in her heart had all but gone and she was returning to the living. “She will be all right, she is just sleeping now.” He noted how Venara was curling into Obi-Wan's body and warmth and he smiled. He sensed a little bit of a chill at her back and he lay himself down beside her to protect her from it. His free hand came to rest on Obi-Wan's shoulder, it was then he noticed his former student was fast asleep.

Venara woke up to the sensation of hair tickling her throat and neck. She kept her eyes closed for a few moments and then she opened them. The first thing she noticed was Obi-Wan curled up against her like a little child. She remembered telling him her feelings and the pain of him not returning them. She smiled as she remembered him telling her he loved her and how it had made the pain go away. Venara felt the connection to Obi-Wan, the light blue thread from earlier was still there, though it was shorter now. It seemed to go from her heart to Obi-Wan's and connect them together, it was still warm to the touch and it reassured her that she was alive.

She looked down to her left and she noticed that Qui-Gon was lying behind her, it was his hair that was tickling her neck. He had his head on her shoulder and he too was fast asleep. She remembered him holding her hand and using the Force to warm her up. He had cared for her in her time of need even though he was still recovering from his fight with Darth Maul. She suspected that was why he had fallen asleep next to her as he had. The exhaustion was clear on his face, he needed the rest. Venara stayed still, if she moved then she would wake the sleeping men. She followed the line of Qui-Gon's arm, it rested on Obi-Wan's shoulder. She settled her head back on her pillow and she focused on the warmth of the two men that had worked together to save her life.

Qui-Gon woke first, he found that Venara was already awake and her fingers were tracing patterns over Obi-Wan's arm. He spoke softly to avoid startling her. “Venara, you're awake.”

“Thanks to you. I know you found me and helped to keep me alive.”

“As if I would do anything else.” Qui-Gon smiled, he was relieved to see Venara was awake. “Is this weird for you, I can move if it is?”

“No, it's not weird, you saved my life. You did this when I was unable to sleep as a new child to the temple. You lay beside me and told me stories.”

“I had no idea you remembered those days, you were very young back then.”

“Of course I remember, it helped me to feel a lot less alone. You have a comforting aura about you.” Qui-Gon smiled, Venara's words had made him feel happy.

A few moments of silence passed between Venara and Qui-Gon, he spoke quietly as he wanted to avoid waking Obi-Wan. “Are you angry with Obi-Wan for not being truthful with you?”

“I don't know, a little bit, a lot less than I could be, I suppose.”

“Don't be too hard on him, he has suffered too. I saw the look in his eyes when he was with you, the thought of losing you almost shattered his heart.” He saw Venara's eyes settle on Obi-Wan. “He wanted to protect you, he had no idea that keeping his feelings hidden would make this happen.”

“I think you're right.”

“I've only ever seen Obi-Wan cry once before this and it is nothing compared to the tears he cried when he thought he would lose you.”

“I love him, I really do.”

“I know, he feels the same way you do.” Venara sighed quietly, it made her happy to know that Obi-Wan loved her, but it made her fearful too, what would the council do to them both?

Qui-Gon sensed Venara's fear about the Council and what they might do to her and Obi-Wan. He moved his hand and placed it on her shoulder. “Don't worry about the council, I will let them know what has happened, you will not be punished.”

“The Code states that attachment is forbidden, we have a very big attachment to each other.”

“Indeed. There have been a few Jedi who have been part of a soulmate bond, they are allowed to form the attachment as they are not in control of it. You and Obi-Wan will not be punished. I will talk to the council on your behalf. I will inform them of what happened, you have nothing to fear.”

“Thank you, for everything. I know it is not enough just to say thank you for what you have done. Are you all right? You are still healing after your battle with Darth Maul.”

“I am fine, I promise you.” He gently squeezed Venara's shoulder and lay quietly by her side, he needed time to rest before he got up.

Obi-Wan had heard the conversation that took place between Venara and Qui-Gon, he had kept his eyes closed to avoid disturbing them. He heard Qui-Gon get up and leave, he had probably gone to talk to the council. Venara was still lying next to him, he felt her warmth next to him and sensed her presence through their soulmate bond. He was a little bit afraid to open his eyes and let her know that he was awake. He wasn't sure what she would say to him or what he would say to her, he had almost been responsible for her death. Obi-Wan tried to summon the courage he needed to open his eyes, he would have to talk to Venara sooner or later.

Venara sensed Obi-Wan's reluctance to open his eyes, she felt his fear of talking to her and it made her feel sad. She slowly reached out and placed her hand on his arm. “Obi-Wan,” she whispered. “I know you're awake, open your eyes.” She watched as he did as she asked and she gave him a little smile. “Venara, I'm so sorry for everything I said and did. I don't know if you can ever forgive me for hurting you like that.”

“We all make mistakes, it happens.”

“You're not angry?”

“What would be the point in getting angry?”

“Good point.” Venara smiled again as she looked at Obi-Wan, she felt his fear start to diminish through their bond.

Obi-Wan spent a few moments looking at Venara, she was still a bit on the pale side, though she looked stronger now. “I really am sorry, you could have died because of me. I had no idea about our bond, I know it is no excuse, I shouldn't have been so mean.”

“Obi, don't beat yourself up about it, please.” It was the please that got his attention, he nodded his agreement, he would try for her.

“Okay, I'll try, for you.” The smile that appeared on Venara's face made his heart start beating a lot faster.

“Good, I'm glad to hear you say that.”

“Venara, can I touch you?” He watched Venara as she nodded her agreement, now that he had asked he was not sure where to start.

A moment passed and Obi-Wan moved his hand down Venara's cheek and down to her chin, he revelled in the warmth of her skin. The warmth reassured him that she was alive, that she was safe. Her skin was soft to the touch, he liked it. His fingers moved up to her lips and he traced the outline of them ever so softly. He tried to commit every inch of her face to his memory. Obi-Wan moved his fingers up to her forehead and back through her hair. He loved how soft her hair was to the touch and how it flowed over his fingers. He noted the sigh that escaped Venara's lips as his fingers caressed her scalp, it was one of pleasure, she obviously liked it.

Venara closed her eyes as Obi-Wan's fingers continued massaging her scalp, it felt nice. She felt his fingers move and trace the outlines of her face again. She opened her eyes when his hand moved away from her face and settled on her shoulder. His eyes were fixed on hers as she looked at him. She smiled at Obi-Wan and let her hand rest on his arm, her fingers making little patterns over his robes. She saw Obi-Wan move closer and she found herself holding her breath as he brushed his nose against hers. A smile appeared on her lips and she kissed Obi-Wan on the forehead as he moved closer to her.

Almost unconsciously Obi-Wan kissed Venara on the lips, a gentle brush to see how she would react to it. He felt the bond between them spark as their lips touched slowly and cautiously. He saw colours behind his eyes when Venara kissed him back and her hand moved up into his hair. Obi-Wan let out a small groan as Venara's fingers tightened in his hair. Her lips moving over his as they kissed sent ripples of pleasure through his body. He felt how much she was enjoying their kiss and he smiled against her lips.

Venara opened her mouth and licked gently at Obi-Wan's lips, she felt him open his mouth and she slipped her tongue inside. The bond she shared with Obi-Wan meant she knew how much he was enjoying the kiss. He had pulled her closer so every inch of their bodies were touching. She gasped into the kiss when his hand drifted down her back, it was a nice feeling. She felt Obi-Wan pull away from her lips and she looked at him, his skin was flushed from their kissing, she had an idea that hers looked the same. His pupils had dilated and he was breathing heavily. She took a few deeper breaths to slow her breathing and heart rate down.

A few moments passed of Obi-Wan looking at Venara, she looked beautiful, her lips and cheeks were red and she was breathing heavily. Obi-Wan brushed some hair away from her face and he kissed her head. “Venara, I think we should take this slowly, I don't want to rush into anything.”

“I agree, a lot has gone on today.”

“I thought that being a Jedi meant I would never be with a woman in any way. I'm not too sure what I am meant to do now that we have this bond.”

“We'll figure it out together, we don't have to rush anything.”

“I'm glad you understand.”

“Of course I do. Obi?”

“Yes.”

“Are you saying you have never had intimate relations with anyone?”

“N-Never,” he stuttered as he flushed red at her question.

“It's okay, I haven't either.” Obi-Wan smiled, he still felt a bit embarrassed though.

Venara was surprised that Obi-Wan hadn't lost his virginity yet, as cute as he was, she thought there would have been someone by now. “Was that your first kiss?” The blush came back as Obi-Wan shook his head, so he had kissed someone. “We won't rush anything, I promise, we'll know when the time is right for us be intimate with each other.”

“I think we should wait a while.”

“I do too.” Venara brushed her lips against Obi-Wan's cheek and she sent reassuring thoughts through their bond, she would not force him into doing anything. She let him know that she wanted their first time together to be special and an expression of their love for each other.

It pleased Obi-Wan to know that he and Venara were on the same page, that she understood his need to wait. He felt his blush start to subside and disappear, he was glad it had gone. He had not expected her to ask him if he has made love to anyone. He was pleased that he and Venara were the same; he would be her first and she would be his. It allowed him time to get used to the idea and make it the best that it could be for himself and Venara. He hoped it would be perfect, he wanted to make it good for her and have her remember it fondly.

Qui-Gon spent a few moments watching Venara and Obi-Wan together, they looked lost in each other. They had not spoken, they were looking at each other and it seemed that no one else would be able to disturb them. He smiled as he watched them together, it made him happy that they had found each other. He had gone to the Council after he had left Venara and Obi-Wan and explained everything to them about the bond they shared. The Council had given their permission for Obi-Wan and Venara to be together as soulmates. He was pleased for his former Padawan and Venara, he loved them both as though they were his children. He hoped that the Council might one day relax their rules on relationships, not all love was a straight path to the Dark Side of the Force.

He softly cleared his throat and smiled as Obi-Wan and Venara turned to look at him. “I have been to the Council, they have given you both permission to be together.” He noted the smile that passed between them both, it was one of relief. “You have been given a special gift in each other, make sure you keep hold and look after each other.”

“We will,” Obi-Wan said, his gaze never leaving Venara's for a second.

“Of course we will,” Venara said quietly. Qui-Gon smiled softly at them both, he was glad that the day had ended this way. He felt renewed and well on his way to recovery after the fight with Darth Maul, helping Venara and Obi-Wan had given him a boost in strength. He watched them for a few more moments and left them alone, a happy feeling blooming in his heart.

 

 


End file.
